Your Mother's a Homewrecker!
by Stone Jackal
Summary: New and old issues arise for the next generation.
1. Your Mother Stole Your Father!

" Mama!"  
  
T'Pol looked up from the PADD she was working on to face her two children," What is it?"  
  
" Lorian pulled my hair!," The youngest, Charlie complained. Her blonde hair had been in braids, but now it was falling out. She looked at her mother with her blue eyes glistening.  
  
" Did not," Protested her brother, Lorian.  
  
" Did you pull her hair Lorian?," T'Pol turned her chair so she faced her son. He squirmed under her scrutiny.  
  
" Well, I," He studdered.  
  
" Tell me the truth," T'Pol stated firmly but quietly," Did you pull Charlie's hair?"  
  
Lorian hung his head," Yes'm."  
  
" And why did you pull her hair?"  
  
" Because she won't stop bugging me, so I thought she'd leave me alone. I'm trying to read the book Mrs. Reed gave me in original Vulcan," Lorian looked up to see his mother's face. Her expression was unreadable, as were her thoughts. Unlike Dad's. You could tell what he was thinking if you knew how to look.  
  
" I see. Charlie, why were you bothering Lorian?," T'Pol's gaze transfered to her daughter. Charlie stuck out her lower lip. It usually worked on her father. But Mama was unflappable.  
  
" Charlie, what have we talked about?," T'Pol prodded further.  
  
" Don't annoy Lorian when he's doing schoolwork," Charlie recited then sighed.  
  
" That's right," T'Pol nodded," Lorian, aplogize to your sister for pulling her hair."  
  
" Sorry Charlie," Lorian promptly replied.  
  
" Alright, now go read your book," T'Pol snagged the waist of her daughter's pants as she tried to run after her brother, '' Not so fast."  
  
" Ma-ma," Charlie whinned," I'm bored. There is no one to play with."  
  
" What happened to Kakio and Tommy?," T'Pol asked.  
  
Charlie climbed into her mother's lap," They said that they were busy today."  
  
" I see," She replied," Why don't you keep me company?"  
  
Charlie's face lit up," Okay," She replied brightly, and snuggled against her mother.  
  
# #  
  
Lorian peered around the corner to see his sister cuddled in Mama's lap. He sighed. He wanted Mama to help him with his translations, but she was probably too busy with Charlie to help him. Charlie was always the center of attention. Mama paid more attention to her, and when Dad was around, Charlie was his  
  
' Little Girl'. He wished that his parents would pay more attention to him. It was always about Charlie. Charlie, Charlie, Charlie.  
  
But Charlie wasn't all that bad. She was always into his stuff, but she always helped him clean up, and to pick up toys. And she listened to what he said. And it was fun to read her stories, and to help Mama take care of Charlie. And there was lots of things Charlie couldn't do that he could. Like read Vulcan. Or play 'kal-toh'. Or help Mama with her experiments. Or help Daddy fix the lights in the rooms. Yeah, Lorian decided, having a baby sister wasn't so bad after all.  
  
# #  
  
Later that evening, when the family was gathered around the dinner table, Charlie reached for her milk glass, but her arm wasn't quite long enough to get it. She looked up at Lorian with her big blue eyes, and he passed her her glass. She thanked him with a wide grin, and began to drink her milk.  
  
"Where's Daddy?," Charlie asked, looking up at her mother with a milk mustache.  
  
" He has to work late. The plasma conduits are out of sync," Mama explained.  
  
" But what about movie night?," Charlie whimpered," He promised he'd take me tonight. They're playing 'Babe'."  
  
Lorian exchanged glances with Mama, " I'll take you," He offered.  
  
" Really?," Charlie's face lit up, and she looked up at him happliy," Thanks Lorian!"  
  
" That's very thoughtful of you Lorian," Mama nodded approvingly.  
  
Lorian basked in the praise of his mother and the happy grin his sister was giving him. She looked like a blonde elf, as Dad always said, with a milk mustache. He couldn't help but smile at her.  
  
# #  
  
" Have a good time," T'Pol called as her children left to be at the movie on time. She settled on the couch in the family's quarters with the PADD, the same one she had been working on before. She hadn't been able to finish then, as Charlie had decided to tell her all about class that day, and how Darcie Cole had been mean again. How Darice had pushed Charlie, but Tommy had told her to stop picking on Charlie, so Darice backed off.  
  
# #  
  
About half an hour after T'Pol had sent the kids to the movie and had settled down with her work, the door opened to reveal her husband. Trip stepped in and sighed loudly. T'Pol glanced up from her work,  
  
" Good evening."  
  
" Hey darlin'," He drawled," Where are the kids?"  
  
" Lorian took Charlie to see the movie tonight, since you had to work," T'Pol explained. Trip raked a hand through his hair, and flopped down beside his wife,  
  
" I forgot it was tonight."  
  
" You?," She asked, incredous," Forget movie night? You invented it.''  
  
" Yeah well everything got so hectic today. Parts of the systems went poof and it took forever to reprogram everything," Trip grinned slyly," So we're all alone for a while huh?"  
  
" Yes," T'Pol nodded, turning back to her PADD," The movie should go on for another hour or so."  
  
" Uh-huh," Trip leaned foreward, and kissed her. He moved closer, pulling her across his lap. He kissed her again, this time right under her left ear.  
  
" Trip," She tried to push away his arms, though she didn't try very hard," I have work to do."  
  
" You could finish it later," He murmured, his lips moving up to kiss her ear.  
  
It was beginning to be harder for her to protest his advances, she thought, so she said," Your fasination with my ears is unwavering."  
  
He chuckled, she could feel his breath on her ear and neck," I haven't seen much of you lately. Your ears or otherwise."  
  
T'Pol rolled her eyes. Trip continued to kiss her, going back down her ear, and starting on her neck. She shivered slightly. He knew he had her right where he wanted her.  
  
# #  
  
" That was a good movie!," Charlie exclamined as Hoshi, or more commonly known to the children as Mrs. Reed, walked the children back to their quarters. Her son Terrance, and her daughter Kakio walked with them.  
  
" Yeah," Kakio agreed," It was funny."  
  
Lorian and Terrance were walking behind the rest of the group," Is your sister always this excited?," Terrance asked.  
  
" Is your's?," Lorian shot back. He was still a little protective of Charlie, as that girl, Darcie had been picking on her again. Darcie had told Charlie that Mama was a homewrecker, and if it hadn't have been for her, Daddy and Darcie's mother would have got married instead. But Mama had to butt her nose in, and she ruined everything. Charlie had ran back to Lorian, tears in her baby blues, and had asked him what a homewrecker was. He had quite a time getting the whole story out of her. By the time he had, he had been fuming angry at Darcie  
  
As Charlie reached up to hit the button to open the door of the family quarters, Hoshi bent down beside her," Why don't we ring the doorbell?,"She suggested, knowing Charlie loved ringing doorbells. Also thinking of what her parents could be doing during their alone time.  
  
"Okay," Charlie answered bithly. She hit the doorbell button.  
  
Inside the room, T'Pol distangled herself from her husband, and went to answer it. When he had protested, she had scolded him, and replied," It's probably the children. They should be home right about now."  
  
Trip mutttered something about how they wouldn't ring the doorbell. T'Pol gave him a stare that warned and frightened him. He knew not to mess with the Eyebrow of Doom. T'Pol went over and opened the door.  
  
# #  
  
As soon as Charlie saw her mother, what Darcie had said came rushing back to her, and her eyes filled with tears. She threw her arms around her mother's waist, and buried her face against her mother's hip.  
  
T'Pol bent down to put her arms around the weeping girl, she shot questioning glances at the group standing outside the door. Hoshi shrugged, and hearded her children off.  
  
Lorian stepped inside, and watched his sister cry. He began to be furious with Darcie for making poor little Charlie so miserable. He looked up as his father approached them,  
  
" What's the matter punkin'?," Trip asked, kneeling down beside his wife, and placing a hand on Charlie's head. Lorian looked down at his feet, and took a deep breath. Trip's gaze left his daughter's tiny figure, who had attached herself to her mother, to his son's distraught face," Lorian, what happened?"  
  
T'Pol looked over Charlie's head to look at Lorian," Was it that Darcie girl again?"  
  
Lorian nodded dismally," She told Charlie Mama was a homewrecker, and if it hadn't of been for her, Darcie's mom and Dad might have gotten married."  
  
" What?!," Trip was shocked. What kind of brat would tell a five year old girl her mother was a homewrecker.," Amanda's kid?"  
  
" Yes sir," Lorian looked back at his little sister, and he wanted to do something mean to Darcie. Darcie was a year older than Lorian, and Lorian was eight. But older or not, nobody hurt Charlie. Nobody.  
  
Trip started to curse, but the look his wife sent him shushed him. As he watched his son, he could tell Lorian was feeling terrible about what that girl had said to Charlie. If it was Amanda's girl, then the girl was a year older than Lorian. She must be a very mean nine year old to prey on an innocent five year old like that.  
  
Charlie finally looked up at her mother,'' Mama," She whimpered," Why did Darcie say that about you?"  
  
Trip's breath caught in his throat, and he wasn't sure what to tell his daughter, who's blue eyes were still filled with tears.  
  
T'Pol didn't have such a time finding the right words,'' Darcie's mother and Daddy were good friends a long time ago. Maybe Darcie is jealous. Maybe she wishes she could have a Daddy just like you do."  
  
Charlie brightened slightly," You think?"  
  
" I do," T'Pol nodded.  
  
" I love you Mama," Charlie decleared, and threw her arms back around her mother.  
  
T'Pol's arms tightened around the girl. Trip went over to Lorian and put an arm around the boy's shoulders.  
  
# #  
  
" She's finally asleep," T'Pol said as she entered the room she and her husband shared.  
  
" Good," Trip replied, and patted the bed beside him. T'Po sat down on the bed.  
  
" I can't believe a child could be that delbertitly hurtful, " She roated her neck, " Where would she learn that type of thing?"  
  
" Maybe you were right about Darcie," Trip's hands snuck up his wife's arms, and rubbed over her shoulders, " We're going to have to have a chat with Amanda. Soon."  
  
" I agree," T'Pol sighed," Poor Charlie."  
  
Trip shook his head, " I can't believe someone would tell a five year old their mother was a homewrecker."  
  
" Do you see it that way?," T'Pol's voice was low.  
  
" See it how?," He pulled himself in to a sitting position, his hands still on her shoulders.  
  
" That if it weren't for my intrusion that night, you may have ended up with Corparal Cole,"  
  
Trip couldn't believe his ears! Was she saying that he might have abondened what was between them, what he had felt for her if she hadn't gotten him to say what he felt that night? If he hadn't ended up spending the night with her? He had to set her straight," Darlin', I don't think about Corparal Cole, or how I could have ended up her. I wanted to be with you. That night you got me to admit my feelin's I knew for sure. I loved you. Still do." He hugged her to him," Never doubt that baby, never," He repeated fiercely.  
  
T'Pol buried her face in his chest and breathed deeply. He smelled better than he had when he first returned home, for he had showered while she had put the children to bed. It felt so good to be wrapped in his arms. They had been very busy, with all the new upgrades for the ship's systems. But now the bulk of the upgrades were finished, and they could spend some time together.  
  
Trip tightened his arms around his wife. He didn't want her to think that if she hadn't thrown his words back in his face that night many many years ago, that she would be alone now, and that he might be with Amanda. Amanda was a good friend, or at least she had been. She had been distant ever since Trip had gotten married to T'Pol, and it got worse when her daughter was born. Darcie's father died during the battle with the Xhindi years ago. His name had been Major Hayes. Nobody had known about what had happened between Amanda and the Major. After Trip had stopped seeing Amanda as much, and again spending much of his time with T'Pol, it was speculated that Amanda had hooked up with Hayes. Darcie took her mother's madien name, seeing as the two hadn't been married when Darcie had been concevied, and Hayes had been dead when Darcie was born. Darcie was born a few months after Trip and T'Pol had tied the knot.  
  
T'Pol nuzzled her face against his chest before looking up at her husband's face. He grinned, and kissed her. She kissed him back. His hands slid down her body, and pulled her closer, to again sit in his lap.  
  
" Trip," She sighed his name. He turned around so she was lying on the bed, and he was above her.  
  
" I love you baby, don't ever doubt that," He murmured as he covered her mouth with his own.  
  
# #  
  
" Mama! Mama!," The next morning Charlie came bounding into her parents bedroom, and jumped onto the bed beside them.  
  
T'Pol's head was resting on Trip's chest as she slept. He yawned and brushed a hand through her hair,  
  
" Somebody wants ya darlin'," He chuckled as Charlie crawled over to sit beside her mother's head.  
  
" Mama! Are you going to come to class today?," Charlie asked bouncing slightly," Today is Parents Day."  
  
" Is it?," Trip asked, reaching over his wife to stop their daughter from bouncing on her mother's head.  
  
" Uh-huh," Charlie nodded,'' Uncle John's coming, and so's Mr. and Mrs. Reed, and Mr. Mayweather,and I think Mrs. Mayweather. Are YOU coming Daddy?"  
  
" If the engine'll let me," He replied. T'Pol sat up and was attacked as Charlie threw her arms around her.  
  
" Mama, do you think the engines'll let Daddy come to Parents Day?," Charlie asked seriously. T'Pol considered it carefully,  
  
" I suppose, if he takes good care of them."  
  
Charlie leaped from her mother's lap to sit on her father's stomach," Do you take good care of the engines Daddy?"  
  
" I'd like to think so," Trip tried to keep a straight face, as this seemed important to her.  
  
" Do you love the engines more than Mama?"  
  
Trip shot a glance at T'Pol and she shrugged slightly.  
  
" Whatever gave you that idea?," Trip asked, frowning.  
  
" I heard Mr. Reed say that sometimes it was like you were married to the engines, and Mama was your mistress," Charlie cocked her head, " What's a mistress Daddy? I want to know."  
  
Trip was dumbstruck, he had no inklination of what to say to that. The only thought that crossed his mind, is that he would have to talk to Malcom about watching what he said around the kids.  
  
T'Pol smiled inwardly. She hadn't expected that to come out of Charlie. She could tell Trip hadn't either, from the look on his face. But, the girl had inherited her father's insatiable curiousity, and so she was full of questions.  
  
" Well Charlie, um," Trip still had no idea of how to answer.  
  
" A mistress is a woman who is in authority," T'Pol explained, " And how did you hear Mr.Reed say that?"  
  
" I was sitting with Tommy and Terrance and Kakio and Lorian when we were waiting for the movie to start. Mr. Reed was standing over with Uncle John, and Mrs. Reed, and Doc," Charlie turned her attention back to her mother," Oh, so you're like his boss?"  
  
" You could say that," T'Pol agreed.  
  
" Hey!," Trip protested.  
  
" Cool Mama!," Charlie poked her father in the ribs," Now you have to listen to Mama, or she'll make you sleep on the couch!"  
  
" Who says?," Trip teased, but he was also curious of her answer.  
  
" Uncle John said you were going have to sleep on the couch if you didn't start going home before midnight like that night last week," Charlie giggled, " He said that you may end up in the dog house."  
  
" Did he?," Trip sat up, and tickled her," Is that so?"  
  
Charlie couldn't reply, she was laughing too hard.  
  
Lorian peeked into his parents bedroom. He could hear noises. It sounded like Charlie was giggling. He saw Dad tickling her. Mama saw him standing in the door way and held her hand out to him. He hurried over, and climbed up to sit beside her,  
  
" Morning Mama, " He grinned, as he watched his father and his sister. Charlie had almost rolled off the bed, and Dad had to catch her before she fell. 


	2. You're illigetimate!

"Hey Amanda! Wait up!" Trip sped up to catch the turbo-lift before the doors _swished_ shut. Amanda Cole was the only one on it, "Hey."

"Hello Commander," She replied curtly.

"Well, aren't we formal this morning," He thought to himself before asking, "How are ya?"

"I'm doing fine. You?"

They lapsed into silence. Trip wondered if he should wait for T'Pol to be there before bringing up Charlie's problems with Darcie. She was better at confrontation then he was any day. Besides, he thought, if I don't wait, I could end up in the dog house.

That thought made him smile, and he chuckled quietly. Amanda looked over at him curiously,

"What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about something Charlie said this morning. Told me I'd have'ta sleep on the couch if I didn't come home sooner than I have been. Said if I didn't listen to T'Pol, I'd end up in the dog house," Trip's face changed when he talked about his children, she noticed. It softened, and he sounded very happy.

"Where would she get something like that?" Amanda asked.

"She heard Cap'n and Malcolm talking. The girl could hear a pin drop three decks below her. Just like her mother," Trip chuckled again.

"How is your wife?"

He noticed she said 'your wife' with a certain distain," She's great," He smiled widely, and then he thought that showing how much he loved T'Pol would probably annoy Amanda. But T'Pol was his wife, and if Amanda couldn't accept that, he would tell her where to go.

But, Amanda merely nodded, and as soon as the turbo lift stopped, she stepped out as quickly as possible.

--

"Are your parents coming to class today?" Charlie asked Kakio as they waited for class to start.

"I think so. Mommy is anyway. Dad said he might have to recali," Kakio sighed," Recalibra--. Ah, fix something."

"Oh. Mama's coming. And Daddy's going to try. If the engines let him," Charlie grinned.

Tommy Mayweather hurried over and flopped down in the seat beside the girls.

"Hiya Tommy, " They said in unison.

"Hi," Tommy smiled widely," Guess what!"

"What?" Kakio asked.

"Mom got me a new dictionary!" Tommy announced proudly. He had a fascination with looking things up. He was like seven-year old, walking resource book.

" Cool," Charlie replied," What have you looked for?"

"Just flipped through."

"Oh."

Just then Darcie Cole walked into the classroom. Charlie's face blanched.

"What's the matter Char?" Tommy asked.

"Darcie's here. She keeps saying stuff about Mama, and picking on me," Charlie tried to shrink into her seat.

"I've got an idea," Tommy grinned devilishly," Her mom and Dad weren't married when she was born, right?"

"Right," Kakio nodded. Charlie didn't say anything," So?"

"So," Tommy scrolled through his new dictionary," Here it is!"

"What?" Charlie looked over at him. She had sunk down low in her chair.

"Next time she starts picking on you, call her illegitimate," Tommy said smugly.

"Illegitimate," Charlie repeated slowly," What's it mean?"

"Born to unmarried parents," Tommy explained.

"Ohhhh," Charlie's eyes narrowed, and she watched Darcie walk around at the other side of the room.

--

"What are you kiddies doing?" A loud voice came from behind the group of three friends. They looked behind them to see Darcie Cole there.

"What do you want Cole?" Tommy asked.

"Just thought I'd check out what was going on with the home wrecker's kid," Darcie sneered.

"Mama's not a home wrecker!" Charlie cried, her bottom lip quivering.

"Oh, little baby, she's going to cry."

"Am not!" Charlie replied indignantly.

"Charlie's not a baby!" Kakio threw in.

"Sure she is," Darcie pulled the end of Charlie's braid," She cries just like one."

--

Across the room, Lorian stood with Terrance Reed. He looked over to see what Charlie was up to. His eyes narrowed, and he scowled.

Terrance noticed the change in his face and asked," What's wrong?"

"That Darcie kid is picking on Charlie again," Lorian pointed to where his baby sister sat, with Darcie Cole standing beside her, tugging on her braids," Come on."

Terrance frowned too," Kakio's there too."

--

"STOP!" Charlie ordered," Leave us alone!"

"What are you going to do?" Darcie taunted," Go crying to mommy?"

"Leave her alone!" Lorian and Terrance stepped up beside their sisters," What have they ever done to you?"

"Oh look, it's got pointy ears," Darcie laughed, pointing at Lorian's ears," But I guess the baby's got them too."

"There is nothing wrong with his ears!" Terrance retorted hotly," Go away Cole, nobody likes you 'cause you're a twit."

"Big talk _Terry_," Darcie's eyes narrowed," What are you going to do?"

"That's not all you are Cole," Charlie had had enough, and finally emotion took over," You're illegitimate!"

Darcie's eyes filled with tears, and she couldn't come up with a snappy comeback for that one. She turned and ran off.

Charlie looked up at Lorian sadly," I didn't mean to make her cry."

"That's okay Char," Lorian put an arm around her," We know you didn't."


	3. Mama! Mama!

The parents that were coming for Parent's Day arrived at 1100 (11:00am). Charlie spotted her mother and waved madly. Then she saw her father step in behind Mama, and she waved harder. Daddy waved back, and Mama nodded to her. Lorian shook his head in mild amusement at his sister's exuberance.

Darcie saw her mother, and made her way to her. What Charlie Tucker had called her this morning still stung. She knew what illigetimate meant. But it still hurt. Especially since it was true. Her eyes filled up again.

" Mom," She said weakly.

" Hey hon," Amanda noticed the tears in her daughter's eyes," What's wrong?"

Darcie sniffled, then, "Charlie Tucker called me illigetimate."

" What!?," Amanda searched the crowd with her eyes, trying to spot Trip or his wife. What did that child think she was doing, calling names like that? Amanda saw Trip and his wife standing with their children. She started to make her way through the crowd towards them.

" Trip," She began.

" Yeah?," He turned around," Oh, hello Amanda, Darcie." He smiled pleasantly at Darcie, though you could see the smile was somewhat strained.

" Your daughter has an extensive vocabulary," Amanda said stiffly.

" We'd like to think so," T'Pol replied. She looked down at Charlie, and gave her a look that said,' What did you do?'

" So extensive that she knows the word illigetimate," Amanda spit out the last word as if it tasted bad.

" Excuse me?," Trip asked confused," I don't get it."

" Your daughter called Darcie illigetimate," Amanda accused. Darcie nodded agreeingly.

Charlie hung her head sadly. Lorian looked from his baby sister to Ms. Cole to Mama to Dad. He blurted out," Darcie called Charlie a baby, and was pulling her braids! And she called Mama a homewrecker again! And she made fun of our ears! Ask Terrance! Or Kakio and Tommy!"

" Lorian," T'Pol said sternly," Enough."

" Yes'm," Lorain quieted, having said his piece.

" Alright, we need to get to the bottom of this," T'Pol said. She motioned to Terrance and Kakio for them to come over.

" Yes Mrs. Tucker?," Terrance asked polietely.

" Did you two see what happened between Darcie and Charlie?," T'Pol asked gently.

" Yes'm," Kakio replied," And Tommy too."

" Would you go get him please, and bring him back over here?"

" Sure," Kakio turned and hurried over to where Tommy was standing with his parents. She lead him over to where T'Pol and the others were already.

" This is crazy," Amanda muttered," They're all her friends, they'll say whatever they can to help her."

T'Pol's sensitive hearing heard her lowered voice," They're all good trustworthy children. They'll tell the truth."

" Sure."

Trip looked at his wife admiringly. She was handling the situation wonderfully. Better than he would anyway.

Tommy and Kakio joined them," You wanted to see me Mrs. Tucker?," Tommy asked.

" Yes I did. Did you see what happened between Darcie and Charlie?"

" Yes'm," Tommy nodded solmenly.

" Why don't you tell us what happened," Trip suggested," One at at time."

Kakio started," Me and Char and Tommy were sitting around ,and Darcie came over and says she wants to see how the homewrecker's kid was."

" Charlie said that Mrs.T wasn't a homewrecker, and Darcie said that she was a little baby, about to cry," Tommy contiued," Kakio said Char wasn't a baby, and Darcie said she crys like one."

"Then she started pulling Char's braids," Kakio added.

" Me and Lorian saw her from across the room, so we came over to get her to leave our sisters alone," Terrance began his part," Darcie made fun of Lorian's ears and called Char a baby again," He got a bit quieter here," So I called her a twit."

" And then Darcie made fun of Terrance's heritage, and that's when Char called her illigetimate," Lorian threw in his part too. Nobody messed with Charlie," Then Darcie ran off, and Charlie said she didn't mean to make her cry. She didn't mean it honest!"

" Alright Lorian," T'Pol nodded approvingly at her son," Thank-you children."

" Mrs. T?," Tommy tugged at T'Pol's sleeve.

" Yes Tommy?"

" I was the one who told Char to call Darcie illigetimate. She never would have come up with it on her own. I looked it up in my dictionary. I just didn't want Darcie to pick on Char again, and Char couldn't defend herself," Tommy looked so remorseful, T'Pol knelt down to be at eye level with the boy,

" It's alright Tommy. You thought you were helping. I glad you told us the truth. It took a lot of courage to do so."

" Thanks Mrs. T," Tommy clutched his dictionary to him.

" Go on children," T'Pol sent them off," You've been very helpful."

" Anytime Mrs. T," Terrance replied and herded Kakio and Tommy away.

" Go ahead Lorian," T'Pol told him.

" But Mama," He protested.

" No buts," T'Pol said firmly," Don't worry, Charlie will get a fair trial."

" If you say so Mama," Lorian went off in the direction the others had went.

" So what do you plan on doing about this?," Amanda asked.

" Well, " Trip began," I'm not entirely sure."

" Darcie is going to say she's sorry, and then we're going to have a long talk about respecting other peolpe's feelings," Amanda ordered," Now Darcie."

" I'm sorry I called Charlie names," Darcie mumbled.

" You should be," Trip interjected," She's only five years old. You are four years older than her!"

" Trip," T'Pol silenced him," Charlie, don't you have something to say to Darcie?"

" Yes'm," Charlie replied, then turned from her mother to Darcie," I'm sorry I called you that name. It was very rude of me, and I wish I could take it back."

" Whatever," Darcie mumbled.

" I am so sorry Trip," Amanda shook her head at her daughter," I don't know why she would do something like that."

" It's okay," Trip replied begrudgingly, mostly because of his wife's glare on him, and thinking that if he got her mad at him, the couch wasn't a very comfortable place to sleep.

Amanda ushered Darcie away, and T'Pol turned back to Charlie," Charlie, you have to watch what you say. You can really hurt people with words sometimes."

" But it was true," Charlie protested, " And you always say to always tell the truth even if it could hurt someone."

" Sometimes you don't need to be that blunt punkin'," Trip bent down, and hoisted her up onto his shoulders.

" Sure Daddy," Perched atop her father's shoulder's, she reached for her mother's hand," Whatever you say."


	4. Trouble?

**Author's Note_: Thanks to whomever told me about my out-of-character experience. I'll have to keep a closer eye on my dialouge._**

" You know what?," Tommy asked Lorian as they waited for the final verdict to be passed about Charlie.

" What?," Lorian was watching his parents and his sister, as they spoke with Darcie and her mother. He wished he could hear what they were saying.

" Your mom is the greatest!," Tommy declared," She told me I was courageous!"

" I heard," Lorian said, not taking his eyes off what he had been watching.

Finally Darcie and her mother left, leaving Charlie alone with Mama and Dad. Lorian looked smug as Darcie and her mother passed the group he was standing with to leave the classroom.

As Lorian watched, Dad swung Charlie onto his shoulders.

" Alright!," He whispered. If Dad was piggy-backing Char, it meant that she wasn't in much trouble.

A moment later, Lorian felt a poke in his side, and he turned to see Terrance watching him," What'cha looking at?"

It was then Lorian realized Mama, Dad, and Charlie had left the spot he had been watching and now where talking with Uncle Jon.

" Nothing," Lorian said happily," Nothing at all."


	5. Your Mum's Nifty!

After classes that day, Lorian and Charlie met Terrance, Kakio, Tommy, and Keria in the cargo bay. It had been converted into a play place for the children. While Keria, Terrance and Lorian went to sit at a group of tables and chairs, Charlie, Tommy, and Kakio flopped down on the floor inside a small play house.

" So what did your parents say earlier?,"Tommy asked, no longer able to wait.

Charlie began to recount for them what had been said that morning as they watched just out of hearing distance.

" So, you're not in trouble?," Tommy asked cautiously.

" Nope," Charlie smiled at him," Thanks for the word."

Tommy heaved a sigh of relief, he had been nervous Char would get in big trouble for using the word he had told her to," No problem.''

" But Mama says if I ever use it again, I'm in big trouble," Charlie gestured with her hands to show just how big," And Daddy told me how what I say can be hurtful to others."

" It's good you're not in trouble," Kakio decided," But next time, let's just get your mom Char. She's the coolest!"

Terrance and Lorian were with Keria, Captian Archer's daughter. Keria had a ridge on her forehead to the bridge of her nose. It wasn't as hard or as pronounced as a Klingons' but it was there.

" So, everythings good now?," She asked the two boys.

Lorian nodded," Darcie's not going to be picking on Char anymore."

" Kakio either," Terrance added.

" That's good," Keria agreed," So, why exactly was she picking on them in the first place?"

" We're not sure," Lorian said," But with Char, Mama says said that Darcie was jealous that Char had a Dad, and she didn't."

" And Kakio was just there,"Terrance put in," Easy target."

"Oh," Keria nodded.

" Are you going to get in trouble for calling her a twit Terr?," Lorian asked turning to his best friend.

" I don't think so,"Terrance shook his head," Your mum doesn't blab much. She's real nifty!"


	6. You had better watch what you say

"So, Trip, everything okay with Charlie?" Hoshi asked as the group of adults sat together at a mess hall table. The group consisted of Trip and his wife, Hoshi and her husband, Captain Archer, and Doc Phlox.

" Yeah, I don't think Darcie'll be picking on her anymore," Trip sent a satisfied smile at his wife," Isn't that right?"

"That is correct," She replied simply. His arm was draped possessively across the back of her chair, and it seemed she was ignoring it.

"What exactly happened?" Jonathan asked, being completely out of the circle, having only one child who wasn't involved at all.

As Trip recounted the event; with several inputs from his wife, the others listened intently.

When Trip had finished, Doc Phlox said," So, you presume Darcie is jealous she has no father? And chooses to persecute a defenseless younger child because she has one?"

" The way you put it sounds awfully harsh Doc," Trip commented.

" Actually Doctor," T'Pol began," We believe that since Darcie was sure to know that Corporal Cole, and Trip were friends at one time, she simply decided to place her own displeasure of being fatherless on the child who had the father Darcie wished could be her own."

" Oh," Phlox replied.

" How did Charlie come up with the word 'illegitimate' anyways?" Malcolm wanted to know.

" That information is classified to protect the innocent," Trip quipped, and earned a smile from the majority of the group. T'Pol merely shook her head at his choice of words.

" Interesting choice of words Trip," Jonathan patted his friend's shoulder, and chuckled," You've been watching too many old cop dramas."

" Perhaps," Trip jokingly stroked his chin, then something returned to him, and his face sobered," Mal, Cap'n, I've been meaning to talk to you about what you've been saying around the kids."


End file.
